


The Mysterious Box

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Top!Magnus, bottom!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus finds Alec going through his collection of sex toys. Magnus notices the interest in curiosity in Alec's eyes, so they decide to give them a try, Alec coming to the conclusion that his findings that day were definitely a success.





	The Mysterious Box

The thing that sparked Alec’s interests the most was a box that he found hidden inside of Magnus’ closet one day when he was going through the warlock’s closet as he was home alone and bored out of his mind. Until then, Alec resisted the temptation to open the box, out of the respect for Magnus’ privacy, but because he kept on wondering what was inside of the black box, which was quite large, Alec couldn’t help himself and in the end decided to take a quick peak inside of it. He promised to himself that he was going to pry on Magnus’ belongings too much without the warlock’s consent. But, even though he made a promise like that to himself, once he started going through the box, he couldn’t stop and he was growing more and more confused as he kept taking things out of the box, at first not getting it what they were, but Alec soon realised why Magnus kept a box like that hidden away all the way at the back of his closet.

The first thing that Alec pulled out were two different kinds of ropes; the first one was red and the second one was black. Alec narrowed his eyes and placed the ropes onto the bed, not getting why Magnus would need ropes hidden, the frown in between his eyebrows deepening when he pulled out handcuffs, which made the whole situation that more strange. Okay, so, handcuffs and ropes. The next thing that he took out were another handcuffs, but unlike the previous ones, they were pink and fluffy, Alec wrinkling his nose and he threw them onto the bed.

Alec cocked his head to the side when he pulled out a blindfold and something that he didn’t really know what it was – a ball strapped in between two straps – and he felt his heart beating faster. Was Magnus planning to kidnap someone?! Ropes, handcuffs, blindfold… what was he going to find next?! Alec slowly leaned over and looked into the box, eyes widening when he saw something that looked like a fake penis and he quite quickly realised what Magnus was using the box for. He felt his cheeks reddening and he swallowed thickly as he felt his throat going dry.

Alec had decided that he had seen enough, he needed to place everything back inside of the box – even though he was very tempted to continue his research – because it wasn’t right to be going through such private things. There was a rush of excitement as he contemplated if he should continue or not, feeling his body heating up, but then he shook his head and decided to stop. Just as he was about to put back the ropes into the box, something caught his attention inside of the box, so he let the ropes back onto the bed and reached inside of the box, taking out a long thing, which had a ring-like looking thing at the end, made out of a silicone and Alec narrowed his eyes as he watched the multiple little balls attached together and he shook his head.

“Where the hell is this supposed to go?” whispered Alec, who was confused about the whole thing. Now that he knew that the things inside of the box were used for sex, he was beyond confused and he shook his head, still not getting what that thing was supposed to be. Holding that in one hand, he reached inside of the box as he found another thing that sparked his interests – a black plastic case, but had a flesh-like material inside of it – cheeks reddening when he noticed that it looked a lot like anal opening and he let out a hitched breath.

“That is supposed to go inside of you,” suddenly said a voice behind Alec and he felt his heart jumping up to his throat, stomach dropping when a low chuckle was being heard from the door and Alec cursed silently, because he remembered that he didn’t close the door before he started his little research. Magnus, on the other hand, had been standing at the door for quite some time, at first kind of surprised to see Alec going through his stuff, but then that surprise turned into amusement, especially when he saw that Alec seemed to be quite interested. Alec finally turned around, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, holding anal beads in one hand and a fleshlight in his other one, Magnus bursting into loud laughter because the younger one looked ridiculous.

“M-Magnus!” exclaimed Alec after the gift of speech had finally returned to him and he felt his entire body heating up, biting onto his lower lip and he reminded himself that he should probably apologise. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t go through your… wait, what?” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes, thinking that Magnus was talking about the fleshlight and not the beads. “ _This_ is supposed to go inside of someone?!” asked Alec and his eyes grew huge as he looked down. “How does it one make it fit inside and-”

“Oh, Alexander, you’re so dense,” said Magnus as he started laughing out loud and he then shook his head. “Not that, _that,_ ” he then said as he got closer to Alec and climbed on top of the bed and took the anal beads from the other’s hand and Alec let out a loud ‘oh’ and then looked down. Magnus grinned and shrugged. He didn’t really mind Alec going through his stuff; he had completely forgotten that he had that there any way. Ever since he had gotten together with Alec, he didn’t need them. Those were only needed when he was alone and lacking sex, which thanks to Alec Stamina rune, was getting more than enough.

“So, um, you like this kind of stuff?” asked Alec and pointed to the ropes and handcuffs.

“Sometimes it can be a bit fun to let go of control and allow someone else to take control of your body, or be the one in control of someone else,” said Magnus and smiled when he saw that Alec was feeling a bit self-conscious now that he said that. “But,” said the warlock. “That doesn’t matter that I  don’t enjoy the way we make love. I love it how gentle you are to me,” said Magnus with a smile, Alec letting out a sigh of relief and Magnus chuckled.

“Okay,” said Alec and nodded.

“So,” said Magnus after a while and crawled closer to Alec, who was still looking down, chewing on his lower lip and Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec looking up at him. “Want to try some of these things out?” offered Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec’s eyes shining with curiosity and interest. But, there was embarrassment and shyness present as well, so Magnus didn’t know if Alec was up for it.

“Yeah,” breathed out Alec despite his blush and smiled sheepishly. Of course, he wanted to try it out, how could he not? “I just, um,” stammered Alec. “No ropes and handcuffs,” he stammered and Magnus nodded with a smile.

“Of course, whatever you wish for, darling,” said Magnus and leaned closer to his boyfriend, cupping his chin to lift his head up, placing a light kiss on top of his lips, Alec’s eyes fluttering shut and he felt his body heating up when Magnus gently moaned into their kiss. Magnus licked along his lower lip and Alec quickly parted his lips, moaning softly as he felt Magnus slipping his tongue inside of his, head spinning, tasting the sweetness of wine on Magnus’ tongue and he leaned up, grabbing Magnus by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together for the second time. Magnus grinned when he felt the eagerness in Alec’s kisses as he applied more pressure to the kisses, tongues brushing together and Alec ended the kiss by gently taking Magnus’ lower lip in between his teeth, lightly biting down into it, Magnus gasping softly and then licked his lower lip once Alec was gazing into his eyes.

“What would you like to try out, angel?” asked Magnus, sitting on top of his heels and Alec looked around the bed and shrugged, but his eyes stopped on the fleshlight and Magnus grinned. “I see that you like this quite a lot, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Yeah,” said the hunter and then made a short pause. “Which… stuff… is your favourite?” asked Alec with a small voice and Magnus smiled, kissing the tip of Alec’s nose and reached over to the box, pulling out a blue dildo and Alec felt his throat going dry.

“This is my favourite _toy,_ ” purred Magnus against Alec’s lips and Alec was only able to nod at that point as he watched Magnus holding the thing. “It also vibrates,” said Magnus and Alec felt shivers running up his spine, his breathing awfully laboured and he squirmed his legs together as he felt himself getting already hard. Just the imagination of Magnus riding that thing made him rock hard and he hard to remind himself how to breathe. “Have you ever tried any of the toys before?” asked Magnus, Alec shaking his head.

“Never,” stammered Alec and Magnus smiled.

“Amazing, then let me guide you,” said the warlock and the younger one only nodded. Magnus then quickly put everything back to the box, deciding that they wouldn’t be needing more of the other things, since it was Alec’s first time using the toys, and then smirked when he looked over at Alec, who was now laying down, trying to make himself look seductive and the warlock quickly got closer to Alec, climbing on top of him. Alec parted his legs so that Magnus could be comfortable and then let out a hitched breath when Magnus rolled his hips, surprised to feel something hard against his thigh already. “Alexander, already hard?”

“Couldn’t help it. I kept imaging you using that thing,” he said and pointed to the dildo, a devious smile spreading across Magnus’ lips and he winked.

“Someone has a dirty mind. I like it,” teased Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes, gasping as Magnus started moving his hips again, rolling them slowly, far too slow for Alec’s liking, who was already ready to move things along, but the warlock decided to take his time and make his boyfriend _beg_ for it. Alec spread his legs further apart, moving his own hips up, creating a pleasant friction in between, moaning softly Magnus’ name, the other’s lips on his deflect rune, gently biting in kiss marks. Alec’s hands were on Magnus’ shoulders, moving down his back and he stopped them on Magnus’ ass, the warlock smiling when he felt Alec pushing him closer to himself, fingers gripping.

“Magnus, so good,” whispered Alec breathlessly and Magnus had to agree, feeling himself growing hard as well. Alec had his eyes closed, face throw into the pillow and had completely submitted to his primal urges, trying to move his hips faster, desperate to get more friction, because it was enough. “More, by the Angel, don’t stop,” managed to whisper Alec and Magnus slowly leaned himself up, supporting himself on his elbows and quickly unbuttoned Alec’s jeans, pulling them down – together with his underwear – Alec gasping when his erection was freed from the constrictions of his clothes, Magnus’ mouth watering, eyes growing dark, glamour dropping and he bit into his lower lip. Alec was already _so_ hard and leaking, Magnus wasting no more time.

The warlock gently grabbed the base of Alec’s cock, running his thumb over the slit of it, spreading the precum all over his member and he grinned when he watched Alec’s eyebrows disappearing into his hairline, hands gripping onto the bedsheets when he finally got more attention. Magnus was moving his hand in slow and lazy jerks, which were enough and Alec started impatiently rocking his hips, fucking back into Magnus’ fist, who chuckled, his deep chuckle sending a new wave of arousal right through Alec’s cock.

“Magnus, I’m reading… I need more. Please?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Since you asked so politely and nicely, how can I deny you of more, my little Nephilim?” crooned Magnus against Alec’s lips and with a simple flick of his fingers, the rest of Alec’s clothes were gone, Alec’s body shivering with excitement of what was going to come next. “So how about if we give this a try first, huh?” asked Magnus and grabbed the fleshlight into his hands, Alec’s heart jumping and he just nodded. “Okay,” said Magnus and then conjured a bottle of lube, placing a generous amount of it onto his hand and spread it all over Alec’s cock. He then poured some of it inside of the toy and then looked over at Alec, who was watching every Magnus’ move, grabbing onto the sheets when the warlock came closer to him. “Here we go,” he said, holding the base of Alec’s cock, while the toy with his other and slowly slid it down Alec’s hard member, Alec’s eyes widening when he saw himself disappearing inside of it, a moan of surprise leaving his mouth when he was fully buried inside of it.

“Holy fuck,” breathed out Alec and laughed under his breath. The feeling was intense and Magnus only smirked, slowly moving the toy up and down, Alec biting onto his lower lip and slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. “Oh, that feels good,” said Alec at some point, wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ wrist, trying to make his hand move faster. “Faster, Magnus,” he ordered and Magnus grinned.

“Why don’t you try it for yourself?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, taking a hold of the toy himself and started moving it up to his liking, his other hand fisting at the bedsheets and Magnus watched him for a moment or two. Alec looked stunning like that; eyes closed, bliss written all over his face, his hips moving along with his hand, the muscles on his abdomen constricting and relaxing. Magnus touched himself through his clothes and huffed under his breath, his own body pleading for release and he then finally decided to move thing along faster.

“Magnus?” asked Alec when he heard a bottle being opened and Magnus gave him a reassuring look.

“I’m here, angel, I’m here,” said Magnus and gently kissed him. “I’m just going to prepare you, so that the fun can continue,” he then said and Alec nodded, spreading his legs again.

Magnus put a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and then brought then to Alec’s entrance, not pushing them inside quite yet. Alec’s heart was beating faster when he felt Magnus’ fingers and he let out an impatient whine, wanting to feel them inside. Magnus grinned at that and slowly pushed one finger in, Alec moving the fleshlight again and he almost smiled when Magnus added another finger inside, curling them inside of him, stretching him out, preparing him for something much bigger to enter him. Alec looked over at the toy, which was lying next to Magnus, his heart beating faster and he felt his cock twitching.

“Hurry up,” croaked Alec, Magnus adding in a third finger, enjoying himself when he listened to Alec’s little whines and mewls. For the time being, Alec stopped moving his hand, because he didn’t want to come too quickly, pulling himself out of it and his eyes widened when Magnus’ fingers finally brushed against his prostate, moving his hips again, trying to get Magnus’ fingers deeper inside of him and Magnus cursed.

“You’re stunning, Alexander,” commented Magnus as he watched Alec fucking himself on his fingers and he finally decided that Alec was stretched out enough. “Ready for more?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.

“Yes… yes… please,” pleaded Alec and felt his body shaking when Magnus took the dildo into his hand and after making it all wet and slick with lube, he finally brought it to Alec’s entrance.

“I’ll go nice and slow,” promised Magnus, Alec nodding and he kept his eyes fixed on Magnus’ cat-like ones, swallowing thickly when he felt a pressure against his entrance, almost smiling when he felt the toy penetrating into him, stretching him out so perfectly. Alec whined when Magnus pulled the toy out, but then pressed it inside, pushing it further, going slow as he promised. Alec gritted his teeth together, eyes watering when the toy was fully inside of him and Magnus waited for a bit, allowing Alec to catch his breath before he’d move the toy again, Alec’s entire body buzzing. “Feeling good, darling?”

“Yes… yes… move it, Magnus, please move… Oh God-” pleaded Alec, whining when Magnus finally moved the toy inside of him, adjusting the angle every now and then, wanting to be hitting the right spot. Alec’s toes curled as he was biting down onto his lower lip, the burning feeling slowly transforming into pleasure and he brought a hand up to his lips, biting down onto it, but then reached down, grabbing the fleshlight and he slid it down his cock again, Magnus grinning when he liked how much Alec liked that thing.

Alec’s hand was shaking, back arching when the tip of the toy was pressed against his prostate and he moaned out loudly, grabbing onto Magnus’ wrist with his other hand. “There, there… Magnus so good. More,” he begged and the corners of Magnus’ lips dangerously twitched and he somehow managed to keep his already paper-thin self-control. He wanted Alec to enjoy himself to the most. Because of that, he kept the toy at that angle and thrust in back inside of Alec, who threw his head back and smiled.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself so much,” said Magnus and Alec only nodded, far too gone and he knew that he was close, feeling himself twitching inside of the toy so much, biting into his lower lip so much that he could taste the metal taste blood, but he kept rocking his hips up and down. “Let’s make this more fun,” said Magnus and pressed a button, making the toy inside of Alec vibrate, making the hunter see stars.

“Oh… Oh my fucking God, Magnus,” moaned Alec, whose entire body was shaking like crazy. “It’s too much… I can’t… I’m gonna come,” he said and Magnus leaned up, hugging Alec’s chin, lifting his head up, kissing him hungrily and sloppily. Alec loved it; he wanted it to be messy and sloppy. He was a moaning mess, moaning into their kiss and Magnus was on the edge as well, he didn’t even touch himself. He couldn’t believe it; Alec was going to be the death of him one day.

“Then let go and come for me, darling,” ordered Magnus and that was when Alec let go of the self-control, arching back as he came, releasing his load inside of the toy, lights flashing in front of his eyes as he kept coming from the heights of the orgasm and as he came, Magnus slowly pulled the dildo out of him, Alec softly whining at the loss and Magnus shook his head when he looked at Alec, who was laying on the bed, looking all spent and wrecked. That was stunning and beautiful, Magnus proud, because it was his doing.

Magnus took the fleshlight from Alec’s hands, who was still shivering like crazy and Magnus felt his throat going dry when he looked down and saw how spread and lose Alec was. He could easily push himself inside of him and fuck him senseless. Magnus felt his throbbing cock twitching at that and he then shook his head. No, Alec needed time to recover and-

“Fuck me,” suddenly said Alec and Magnus looked up at him.

“Alexander, you need to rest for a bit before we-”

“I want it,” said Alec, eyes focused on Magnus’ bulge. “The toy felt great and all, but I want you inside of me. I want to come with you,” he then said and Magnus laughed under his breath. “Besides, the Stamina rune, remember?” he then said and waggled his eyebrows. Magnus chuckled at that and then nodded, quickly getting rid of his own clothes, Alec’s breath shaking when he saw Magnus above him and he bit into his lower lip, Magnus grinning. “You’re beautiful,” stammered Alec and Magnus softly kissed him.

“I love you, Alexander,” said Magnus softly, eyes wide when he felt Alec’s fingers around his cock, lining it up with his entrance and he bit into his lower lip when Alec winked up at him.

“Stop stalling and fuck me already, Magnus,” said Alec with a grin. “Give it to me, nice and hard,” went on by saying Alec and spread his legs again, his own cock already growing hard again and Magnus grinned when he saw that Alec was prepared for a second round after all. “Fill me up,” continued to tease Alec, knowing that dirty talk was the warlock’s weak spot and Magnus nodded.

“I’ll give it to you, hard and rough, just like the way you like it,” said Magnus and then slowly pushed himself inside of Alec in one thrust, biting into his lower lip when Alec let out a low moan, rolling his hips slowly and Alec smiled.

“This feels a lot better than that toy before,” commented Alec and Magnus felt his heart melting, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend, Alec’s arms going around him, nails digging into his skin as he picked up the pace, Alec’s loud moans and whines, Magnus’ gasp filling the room as their bodies moved in perfectly synched together, Alec begging Magnus to move faster.

Magnus was all hot and bothered from before, so it didn’t take it long and he was already coming, burying his face into the crook of Alec’s neck as he came, Alec pushed over the edge himself when he felt Magnus swelling inside of him, crying out Magnus’ name, who was now smiling above him, gently kissing him again and Alec gently cradled Magnus’ face and he sighed happily.

Yes, the real thing was definitely better.

But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t prepared to try more things out that were in that box, eyes travelling to it again and Magnus felt his smirk growing as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comment and leave kudos if you liked it :)
> 
> Come and follow me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you want =)


End file.
